ufofandomcom-20200214-history
Bill Moore
William Leonard “Bill” Moore (born October 31, 1943) admitted to being a disinformant in the in the 1980s. Moore claimed that not only was he coerced by US Intelligence to misinform the UFO community, but took this avenue to ultimately reveal MJ-12. Ufology Interested in UFOs since he was a teenager, Moore attended Thiel College, located in Greenville, Pennsylvania graduating in 1965. He taught language and humanities at various high schools. He became Arizona state section director of the Mutual UFO Network and left teaching to pursue a career as a freelance writer. Moore wrote The Philadelphia Experiment - Project Invisibility with Charles Berlitz in 1979, about an alleged naval military experiment popularly known as the Philadelphia Experiment aboard the USS Eldridge in 1943. In 1980, Moore wrote The Roswell Incident with writing partner Charles Berlitz, which alleged the Roswell UFO incident had involved the crash of an extraterrestrial space ship. In May 1987, Moore along with ufologists Jaime Shandera and Stanton Friedman circulated the Majestic 12 documents that purported the existence of a high-level policy making group overseeing UFOs and extraterrestrials. Les Graham (a Southern California-based ufologist) was investigated by the DIS for documents in his possession received from Moore. However, Moore himself was not investigated. Moore stated that the U.S.A.F. Academy physics book "Introductory Space Science" Volumn II Chapter 13 titled Unidentified Flying Objects and describes four of the most commonly seen aliens (one of which was an EBE) was written by a Lt. Col. and Major who did not know what they were talking about and were merely citing "crackpots". He says the book was withdrawn to exise the chapter. Dulce affair William Moore claimed that US government operatives became interested in Paul Bennewitz' activities, concerning the Dulce Base, and were trying to defuse him by pumping as much disinformation through him as he could absorb.The Dulce Book, Chapter 10: The Deep Dark Secret At Dulce by Branton Moore stated emphatically that the cattle mutilations were a hoax by Linda Howe to create publicity for herself. He cites the unobtainable book "Mute Evidence" as the bottom line on the hoax. At a 1989 MUFON conference, Moore claimed that he had been engaged in "disinformation" activities against Paul Bennewitz on behalf of the . Criticism Roswell investigator Don Schmitt found that the material in the book, 'The Roswell Incident', 1980, by William Moore and Charles Berlitz was "highly inaccurate, and had much paraphrasing and many misquotes with very misleading information which really surprised us."1989 ParaNet Information Service, Roswell Due to being involved in a number of disinformation activities, whether willingly or coerced, his credibility in ufology has diminished.William Moore: UFO opportunist or agent of disinformation, by Don Schmitt, July 23, 2014 What it does show, is that there is a counterintelligence war, especially in regards to Roswell. Ufologist Don Schmitt has stated that there is a UFO coverup of major proportions that has ensued for over 42 years as to the true nature of the Roswell crash. References Category:Dulce affair Category:Majestic